


Five Times Angel Left Raven (And One Time She Came Back)

by heyjupiter



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 5 Times, F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/pseuds/heyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Angel Left Raven (And One Time She Came Back)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littledust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/gifts).



> Thanks to Unforgotten for beta-ing!

1; "You grew up here?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, mostly," Raven said. Charles had sent Angel back from his roadtrip, the first mutant they'd found. He hadn't liked the idea of the two mutant women alone at the CIA facility, so he'd asked Raven to keep her company elsewhere while he and Erik drove around the country, looking for others. She took Angel back to the Xavier mansion, which had been mostly unoccupied in the years since her foster parents' deaths.

"Wow, you are so lucky," Angel said, reaching out to touch a vase on a small, fussy table in the foyer. If Raven knew the Xaviers, it was probably a priceless antique. It was also kind of hideous.

"I guess so," Raven said offhandedly. "You want a tour?"

"Yeah, I always wondered how rich people live." 

Walking around the mansion with Angel reminds Raven how she'd felt when she'd first shown up there all those years ago, when she'd alarmed Charles by being too maternal as his mother. She'd understood that money hadn't guaranteed his happiness, but over the years she had started to take some of the comforts it provided for granted.

"This was my bedroom," she said, opening a door to reveal a room that looked much the way she'd left it. It looked like a guest room, without any real personal touches. Not like her room at their flat in Oxford.

"All this was yours? I had to share a room with three sisters!"

"I wish I'd had a sister," Raven said wistfully.

"I wish I'd had my own bedroom."

"Well, you can choose any of the ones in this wing."

Angel smiled. "I'll take this one, then," she said, touching the door of the room next to Raven's.

"Let me know if you need anything," Raven said. 

"I will," Angel replied, but she shut the door and didn't emerge until breakfast. Raven couldn't quite put into words why she was disappointed by that; they were both exhausted after a long day of travel, and yet Raven hadn't been ready to sleep just yet.

* * *

2; "So you can really change into anyone?" Angel asked. It had been dark when they'd arrived at the mansion, so after breakfast Raven took her on a tour of the grounds. It turned out that Angel wasn't especially interested in the grounds, but she did seem interested in Raven.

"Yeah," Raven said with a teasing smile. She changed into Paul Newman, just to show off. It was so fun to have her gift be appreciated, rather than just used for hiding.

"Could you be me?" 

"Sure," Raven said. She studied Angel's beautiful features for a moment and then shifted.

"Rad! But you forgot something," Angel said with a grin, unleashing her wings.

"You have wings? Cool!" Raven said. Charles had told her Angel was a mutant, but he hadn't described her abilities. Raven hadn't been sure if it was rude to ask Angel about her powers, so she hadn't. Raven was so used to mutant abilities being a secret, something shameful. Now she admired Angel's wings, concentrated and made an identical set of wings sprout from her own back. She twisted her head to admire them.

"C'mon, this will be fun!" Angel said, flapping her wings and rising from the ground, hovering a foot or so off of the surface of the mansion's backyard. "I've never had anyone who could fly with me before."

Raven frowned and gave her wings an experimental flap. "I'm not sure it'll work. I've never done this before." 

"At least try!"

Raven tried. She flapped her little wings as hard as she could, but she just grew tired without accomplishing anything. "Sorry," Raven said, disappointed in her own limits.

Angel flew high above Raven for a moment in a leisurely circle. Raven stood on the ground, admiring her new friend's beautiful gift.

* * *

3; "I would have thought hanging out at a secret CIA base would be kinda cool," Sean said. "But this is so boring. When are Charles and Erik coming back?" 

Hank shrugged. "I thought tonight."

With a smirk, Alex said, "In the meantime, maybe Angel can entertain us."

Raven opened her mouth to tell Alex to shut up--he'd rubbed her the wrong way ever since she and Angel had arrived that afternoon--but Angel spoke first. "Alright. Why don't we play a game?"

Alex held up a soda and said, "Spin the Bottle?"

"I was thinking Seven Minutes in Heaven," Angel said coyly. 

"Hell yeah," Alex said. He drained the rest of the bottle and laid it on the table.

"I'll go first," Angel said. She picked up the bottle as if to spin it, but she just set it back down on the table, pointing at Raven. 

"No fair," Alex said. 

"I play by my own rules," Angel said. She took Raven's hand and led her out of the communal lounge area and into the adjoining coat room. She looked at Raven and said, "We don't have to do anything, I just wanted to get away from those guys for a minute."

Raven bit her lip. "Whatever you want is fine."

Angel looked up at Raven through her lashes. "You're adorable," she said, and she pulled Raven in for a kiss. Raven put her arms around Angel and kissed her back, hard. 

Alex opened the coat room without knocking. "Hey, I was just gonna tell you that your seven minutes are up, but you guys should keep doing that, if I can watch."

Angel pulled away from Raven, her cheeks pink. She stalked out of the coat room without a word.

* * *

4; The alarm clock went off too early, or perhaps it just felt that way since Raven and Angel had stayed up too late the night before. Angel sighed loudly and climbed into the shower. Raven was still lying in bed when Angel got out of the shower. She had to take Magneto to the airport later that morning, but she didn't have to get up just yet. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched Angel get dressed. It was a beautiful view. 

"You don't have to go yet," Raven said. "Your train isn't for another hour."

Angel said, "It takes me a little bit longer to get ready than it takes you."

"You look beautiful like this."

Angel scoffed and went back into the bathroom. She came back with a full face of makeup and styled hair. 

"I wish you didn't have to leave at all," Raven said with a pout.

"Me too," Angel replied. "DC is more fun than I thought it would be. It must be Jackie's influence."

"It won't be any fun at all here without you, though," Raven said. She'd done missions by herself before, but she'd gotten used to having a partner. But according to Magneto, if they were going to have a chance at helping President Kennedy, they'd all have to split up. And impersonating various boring politicians was going to be almost unbearable if she didn't have anyone to come back home to, someone who know who she really was.

"It better not be," Angel said. "I'd get jealous." She sat down on the edge of the bed to pull on her boots and turned to give Raven a kiss.

"I wish we could just go to Dallas with Magneto. It seems so dangerous for him to be alone." 

Angel shrugged. "He's a big boy. He'll be fine." 

Raven pulled Angel close, kissed her again, and said, "Yeah. Be safe. I want you to be fine, too."

Angel winked and said, "If I wanted to be safe, I wouldn't be doing any of this. I'd still be dancing at the club."

"You know what I mean," Raven said.

"Yeah. I do. You be safe, too. I'll be back before you know it," Angel said. She picked up her little floral suitcase and walked out of the room, blowing Raven one more kiss before she left.

* * *

5; Eventually, Raven came to understand that Angel was dead. After Magneto's capture, the Brotherhood had fallen apart. But she knew that Angel would have gotten ahold of her, that they would have found each other again, if they were both alive. 

She'd kept up with the Brotherhood's mission on her own. Even on her own, with no help and no one to come home to, she felt driven to help other mutants. She'd seen horrible things over the years, but she'd also seen the grateful, smiling faces of mutants she had saved. She tried to remember those on nights when she couldn't sleep, but more often it was the horrors that filled her mind.

Still, nothing she had seen over the years, not even any of Erik's stories, had prepared her for such definitive proof of Angel's death. Nothing had prepared her to see Trask's files on Angel. The unspeakably cruel experiments he'd subjected her to, the gruesome photos, the cold, clinical way he described her beautiful wings… 

Death was too good for Trask, Raven decided, but it was all she could think to offer.

* * *

*; After she fishes Logan out of the Potomac River, Raven brings him to the mansion. She hopes that Charles might be able to help Logan with his disorientation. If nothing else, she knows that her brother will keep him safe from the real William Stryker. 

Charles beams at her. "Raven! I'm so glad to see you."

Raven offers a small smile in return. "I can't stay, Charles. I just wanted to bring Logan to you. I hope you can help him."

Charles nods, his smile fading. "You're welcome here any time, Raven. You know that, don't you?"

"I know," Raven says, leaning down to give her brother a hug. She is grateful to him for what he's done for her, and it seems that perhaps he finally understands what she can do. Perhaps one day they can work together again. For now, all she can do is say, "Thank you," and mean it.

She walks out the mansion's front door and stops abruptly. She turns to see if Charles is behind her, but he hadn't followed. She turns back and the same figure is still there, leaning casually against Raven's stolen car. She hesitates another moment, and then decides that even if she's hallucinating, she'd like to take a closer look.

"Hey doll," Angel says with a smile. She looks older than Raven remembers her, especially around the eyes, but she's beautiful. She's alive. "You come here often?"

"Angel?" Raven asks, her eyes filling with tears. "Is it really you?" 

Angel unsheathes her wings. "Who else?"

"But you--you were--" Raven can't bring herself to say the word _dead_. "I saw Trask's files about you."

Angel shakes her head. "Fake. Good, right?"

"What? How?" 

"Emma helped us escape, and she figured out how to trick Trask into thinking he'd seen all that stuff. She staged the photos and all that, and convinced him to remember them as being real. And then I've just been living in hiding ever since. He never looked for us because he thought we were already dead."

"Oh my god," Raven says, thinking of how those fake photos had haunted her. "I wish…"

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I was so scared," Angel says, her dark eyes wide. "I'm really not cut out for that whole mutant freedom fighter thing. I didn't know how to… I didn't want to die for real, you know? But then I saw in the paper that Trask was arrested and his program got shut down, so I thought it was safe again… so I came back here. It was the best place I could think of to look for you. Can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what, surviving? Of course. I'm so happy," Raven says, finally putting her arms around Angel. She's really there, solid flesh and blood and wings. 

Angel puts her arms around Raven too, and begins to flap her wings. Together, they float upward--not high, just a few inches--just high enough that Raven is really floating, inside and out.

**Author's Note:**

> When re-watching XMFC I realized that on the CIA base it seems like it's the first time Raven's seen Angel's wings but uh it's called ACTING, okay?


End file.
